gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tadejp
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tadej-176x220px.jpg page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:39, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Brackets --The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:58, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : Ahhh thank you very much! It’s very kind of you to let me know about it. I was wondering about this (i.e. the use of bracket chars on Game of Thrones Wiki) for quite some time. : – Tadejp (talk) 14:43, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Quotes Something such as "Lord Snow," with the comma inside the quotation mark, is nonsense, thank you for fixing it. This actually was not in "US style, putting the comma inside the quotation". It is not a quote but a short phrase or title. Example: Jon Snow gets sarcastically called "Lord Snow". Period goes outside because it isn't a full "quotation", just a phrase or title.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:06, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, I am very happy to be helpful! :) You know, there are many examples like that, I would say probably in the majority of articles. For example in the article "The Mountain and the Viper" under Across the Narrow Sea section Daenerys inquires whether, when a slave is castrated, the masters take "all of it"; both the '"pillar"' and the '"stones."'' and a bit below that Gently correcting his vocabulary, she notes that she doesn't remember teaching him the word '"precious."'' – Tadejp (talk) 15:45, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, I didn't mean "US style" being in putting the comma inside the quotation but quote mark (which could be name, title as you mentioned). I know it wasn't a quote but just a phrase for the . But on English Wikipedia in U.S. articles phrases get quoted that way (with comma & dot inside the quotation mark); in articles about ones however they don't get - it's called logical quotation marks. – Tadejp (talk) 23:06, September 15, 2017 (UTC)